Glace, patin & Co
by Fairy-T
Summary: Comment faire lorsque vous avez un rendez-vous galant avec un inconnu, dans une patinoire, et bien que vous sachiez marcher avec des talons hauts, vous êtes incapable d'enfiler et de patiner sur la glace ? Mais c'est sans compter Grey et son aisance, que Lucy va apprendre de son "professeur". Entre chutes et fou rire, n'est-ce pas une occasion de faire évoluer une relation ?


Il régnait à la célèbre guilde de Fairy tail, une joie communicative à tous les mages. Ils riaient de bon cœur, se tapant derrière le dos en de bon vieux amis, et quelques bagarreurs provoquaient leurs adversaires en rigolant, non vraiment tout était parfait ….

Ah non, pas tout à fait.

Une jeune fille blonde était assise sur un des nombreux tabourets du comptoir, la tête la première sur la table, une moue désespérée sur ses lèvres, elle soupira pour la millième fois en dégageant de mauvaises ondes violettes autour d'elle. Elle faisait tellement peur que personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle, sauf Mirajane et Lisanna qui, elles étaient habituées depuis longtemps aux sautes d'humeur de Lucy.

- Lucy …

- Nah..

- Allez c'est pas la mort ! **Encouragea Lisanna tout en prenant un des verres que lui tendait Mirajane.**

- Tu parles …

- Mais oui ! Justement ça va être super romantique ! **S'extasia la plus grande aux cheveux blancs en dégageant autour d'elle des petits cœurs.**

- Je ne crois pas non …

- Mhm… Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- Noon ! Enfin … J'ai failli une fois… mais j'ai hésité, résultat où on en ait, la …

- Tu sais moi aussi je l'ai jamais fait, d'ailleurs je sais pas comment on fait mais ça doit pas faire mal. **Réponda Lisanna une serviette à la main.**

- Et toi Mira' ?

- Moi ? Aaah si ! Avec Fried! Il m'a tout appris d'ailleurs !

- Et et ?

- Ah non, je ne t'expliquerai pas, ça serait trop long !

- Méchante, **renifla Lucy en re-soupirant**, ça va être ma première fois…

- Lu ? **S'étonna Grey puis reprit son petit sourire moqueur,** première fois hein ? Toujours vierge ?

- Ouais …. **Soupira Lucy puis elle fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un coup toute rouge,** m-m-m-m-ais t'es un p-p-p-ervers ! Tu penses qu'à ça !

- C'est vrai alors ? **Répondit sournoisement le mage de glace.**

- Noooon !

- T'as déjà …. Avec un mec ?! **S'étonna Grey en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.**

- Oui … QUOI ?! Je viens de dire quoi la ?!

- Tu viens de dire oui, **s'exaspérèrent les deux sœurs.**

- Ecoute, c'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, alors de un, je suis …. HEY !, de deux ça te regarde pas, et de trois, c'est parce qu-

- Elle a un rendez vous avec un gentil garçon qui s'appelle Kyouta, dans trois jours, il l'a invitée à la patinoire, sauf qu'elle n'en a jamais fait. **Coupa Mirajane.**

- Je crois que t'as bien résumé, **reconnut Lucy en hochant la tête.**

- Et tu l'as rencontré où ce mec ? **Demanda Natsu qui venait de débarquer en compagnie d'Happy.**

- Aaah c'était super romantique ! **S'exastasia Mirajane.**

- Mira ?

- Quoiii ?

- Laisse Lucy parler, **souria Lisanna amusée devant l'empressement de sa sœur ainée.**

- D'accord, d'accord … **Répondit-elle dépitée en prenant un torchon non loin d'elle.**

- Bon… On s'est rencontrée à la bibliothèque.

- Et ?

- Et …. Vous ne serez rien !

- Beeeh Mira et Lis' savent elle ! **Grognèrent les deux mages**

- Aye ! Moi je sais fufuufufu ….

- Haaaappy raconte nouuus et on te donne 100 poissons !

Le petit chat sembla pendant quelques secondes émerveillé en imaginant 100 poissons à côté de lui, entrain de plonger et nager dedans, mais il croisa le regard de Lucy meurtrier. Il ingurgita avec mal sa salive

- J'ai promis… Je peuuux pas sinon je me fais étrangler par Loushi**, pleurnicha la petite boule de poil bleue.**

- Donc vous ne serez rien **! Souria sournoisement Lucy**, mais je suis toujours au même point que tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas patiner…

- Beh alors ? **s'exclama Natsu ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa meilleure amie.**

- C'est la honte !

- Hein ?

- Bah ouais, je tomberais tout le temps et tout ….

- Moi j'dis que justement ça sera super romantique, comme ça il devra lui tenir la main ou même les hanches, et ils patineront ensemble, alallala …. **S'enfiévra Mirajane en rêvassant.**

- Naye naye ! **Fit Lucy en hochant la tête négativement.**

- S'tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre à patiner. **Proposa Grey tout simplement en haussant les épaules.**

- T-t-tu ferais ça pour moi ? **Fit la mage blonde en le regardant avec des yeux de merlans frits tout en cillant et faisant une petite moue.**

- Bah ouais.

- AAAAAAAAH JE T'AIMEEUUUUH ! **S'écria Lucy en se jetant dans ses bras.**

Surpris, il ne comprit pas pendant quelques secondes qu'une mage blonde l'enlaçait à l'étouffer dans ses bras. Tout d'un coup, il rougit légèrement en s'apercevant qu'elle se lovait carrément, en le remerciant et l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Heu Lu' …. **Murmura Grey**

- Hein ? **Fit Lucy puis elle comprit, et elle se dégagea de ses bras**, Ah… en tout cas mille merci ! T'auras droit à un de mes services pour la peine, n'importe où, n'importe quand, et pour n'importe quoi je serais là pour toi !

- Mhm…

- On commence quand ? En fin d'après-midi ? **S'impatienta la mage tout excitée **

- Heu oui si tu veux, je viendrais te chercher.

- Merci merci encore !

- Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Grey soit partit. Lucy avait enfin retrouvé le sourire, elle rigolait, et sifflait un petit air en « pianotant » le comptoir. Mirajane l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin, Lisanna, elle, était partie pêchée avec Happy et Natsu.

- Mira, mira, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux. **Lâcha Lucy soudainement remarquant le petit manège de la barwomen**

- Moi ? Absolument pas !

- Mira.

_ - JEEE T'AAAIMEUUUH ! _ **s'écria Mirajane en imitant Lucy quelques minutes plus tôt.**

- Tu m'imites mal tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas la question, tu te rends compte que tu viens de lui faire une déclaration ?!

- Ce n'est pas une déclaration ! C'est … l'émotion !

- Mouais…

- J'étais super heureuse, et j'ai dit ça comme ça c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis, et Kyouta ?

- Kyouta ? **Répéta t-elle en haussant les sourcils.**

- Tu l'aimes ?

- MIRA !** S'exclama Lucy toute rouge devant le regard insistant de Mirajane**, je ne sais pas encore … Après tout on s'est vu que deux fois….

- Et Grey ?

- RAAAh mais je viens de te dire que c'était le coup de l'émotion ! Raah t'es pas possible ! Pour la peine je m'en vais ! **Bouda Lucy tout en se levant, puis elle se retourna après avoir fait quelques pas et lui tira la langue laissant Mirajane amusée.**

Plus tard, vers 17h. Lucy se préparait dans sa salle de bain, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'habiller, et opta pour un gros pull, elle se doutait qu'elle allait se les cailler, puis ça atténuera le choc… Emmitouflée dans un gros manteau, les gants, et l'écharpe en main sans oublier ses caches oreilles, elle sortit de la salle de bain, en restant pendant quelques secondes interdite. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les refermant, se disant mentalement, nah c'est pas possible ! Elle les rouvrit brutalement, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles, une mine énervée s'installa sur son visage.

- GREY ?! NATSU ?! ERZA ?!

- Maiiis heuu… On m'oublie tout le temps… **Bouda une petite voix enfantine**

- HAPPY ?!

- Aye !

- M-m-m-ais , qu'est ce vous faites là ?! Nah nah, surtout comment vous êtes entrés ?!

- Bah, on est rentré par la porte ! Comme tout le monde … **Répondit Natsu vautré sur le fauteuil en la regardant bizarrement.**

- He-hein ?

- On a demandé gentiment à la concierge qui nous as laissé rentré, enfin Lucy ! **S'exclama Erza faussement outrée, en terminant son fraisier d'une bouchée.**

- M-mais… V-vous passiez tout le temps par la fenêtre…. Et pis comment ça se fait que la concierge laisse tout le monde monter ?! Non mais on n'est pas dans un moulin ici !

- Fufuuf on a dit à la concierge que Grey et Natsu étaient tes petits copains ! Fufufu et ça a marché !

- KWAH ?! Oh non, vous avez pas fait ça … hein ?!

- Heu… Bah si... **Approuvèrent les quatre mages en hochant la tête**

- Oh mon dieu… Elle doit me prendre pour une …. Je vous déteste ! **Soupira Lucy en reniflant dépitée.**

- Rooo allez Loushi, j'avais essayé de la soudoyer avec mes poissons, mais elle a rien voulu entendre …Pourtant c'était du saumon !

- Et ça aurait fait quoi si c'était de la truite Happy ? **Fit remarquer la constellationiste d'une voix lasse.**

- Ah mais non ! ça aurait tout changé ! Le saumon est bien plus cher que la truite ! **Renifla déniaisement le petit chat. **Pff, inculte !

- Moi inculte ?! Espèce de sale neko !

- Aaaiyeuuuh Louuushiiii tu me fais maaaal,** se pleina Happy, en essayant de s'envoler, Lucy lui tira les joues comme un chewing-gum puis, elle se retourna surprise,** au faite, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Grey je comprends, mais vous deux…

- Hey ! **S'indigna Happy en croisant ses pattes sur son ventre rempli de poissons**.

- Bon trois… Alors ?

- Bah… **répondit Erza en souriant, un regard en biais vers Natsu**, on n'avait pas envie de rater ça …

-On va trop rigoler je le sens ! **S'exclama Natsu un sourire de dix kilomètres sur les lèvres.**

- Ah bah merci, c'est sympa les amis, non mais vraiment, vous venez pour me voir tomber sans arrêt c'est ça ?!

- Bah … ouais.

- Vous m'exaspérez… **Soupira la mage blonde désespérée**, bon bah venez…

La petite équipe composée de deux… trois squatteurs arrivèrent devant l'immense patinoire. C'est le ventre noué, que Lucy enfila ses patins avec quelque peu de mal. Tandis que le mage de feu et Titania s'installaient dans la gigantesque tribune riant déjà de voir Lucy se vautrait, Grey lui s'échauffait en faisant quelques tours de piste, mais il s'arrêta en voyant la mage marchait dans sa direction en titubant.

Elle leva les yeux vers la grande piste de glace, et elle devint livide.

_ - Je ne vais pas y arriver, je vais me briser une jambe ! Non non, je ne peux pas ! C'est impossible ! _

Le mage de glace en la voyant aussi paniqué, se dépêcha de patiner vers la barrière, afin de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait sous les regards des mages perchaient plus haut.

- Allez Lucy, tu peux le faire ! Regarde c'est facile !

- Ouais parle pour toi, t'es un mage de glace !

- Tu ne peux pas refuser sans avoir essayé, et puis tu m'as demandé de t'aider !

- Mouais… Finalement j'ai plus besoin d'aide ! **Souria t-elle en rebroussant le chemin**

- Et Kywa… ou kyoumy fin je sais plus ? **Hésita t-il en fouillant dans sa mémoire**, T'en fait quoi de lui ?

- Je… RAAAH, bon si je me casse un bras ou une jambe, ça sera de ta faute ! **Rouspéta t-elle en soupirant.**

- Et même la main ! **Rigola t-il en voyant Lucy avançait aussi vite qu'un escargot vers la glace.**

Plus que suspicieuse, elle avança timidement vers l'eau glacée à un pas de cette dernière, elle s'arrêta hésitante. Elle posa doucement un patin dessus, attendant de reprendre son équilibre, elle se mordit la lèvre en mettant son pied gauche à côté de son compagnon. Elle ferma brutalement les yeux en se sentant tomber, un petit cri sortit de sa gorge en tombant violemment sur la glace. Elle entendait au loin les mages éclataient de rire en mangeant des pop-corn, elle leur adressa un regard meurtrier.

- AHAHHAHHA, c'était magnifique hein Erza ?!

- Grey ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rattrapé, tu étais à 2 centimètres de moi ! **gronda Lucy en essayant de se relever.**

- Avant d'apprendre à patiner, il faut apprendre à tomber. **Lui expliqua t-il en tentant d'échapper à son regard noir. **

- Et t'auras pas pu me prévenir avant ?!

- Ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet, **souria t-il en coin en évitant le coup de poing de Lucy qui se trouva encore déséquilibrée et retomba encore plus brutalement que la première fois.**

- TOI ! Je me retiens de te … !

- Déjà retient toi à la barrière, **rigola t-il en patinant un peu plus loin d'elle.**

- Grrr !

- Bon à présent, tu dois fléchir tes genoux, regarde comme moi. Moué, bon on va dire que ça ira…

- OY !

- Héhé, bon maintenant lâche d'une main la barrière.

- Ah non ! Je peux pas, j'peux pas la lâcher ! **Dit Lucy en secouant négativement la tête.**

- T'inquiète si tu tombes, je te rattrape !

- Ouais, tu devais déjà me rattraper tout à l'heure…

- Allez, lâche !

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et en contractant ses épaules, elle lâcha des deux mains la barrière. Prise de peur, elle essaya de rester sur ses deux pieds sans bouger, elle faisait de grandes brassés d'air pour tenir l'équilibre, et au bout de quelques minutes elle réussit à se tenir droite. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- KYAH ! J'ai réussi ! T'as vu, t'as vu !

- Ouais, bah, ne bouge pas trop, sinon tu vas encore tomber …

- KYAAAAAH, J'AI REUSSI ! NATSU, ERZA ! REGARDEZ !

- VAS-Y LUCY ! **L'encouragèrent les deux mages assis en haut des gradins.**

- Bon maintenant, tout doucement tu vas te pencher un tout petit peu vers le côté droit. Et tu balances tout ton poids vers ce côté. Regarde. Fais comme moi.

- HEY GLACON, **Hurla Natsu**, TES FRINGUES !

- Q-quoi ? Oh merde !

Lucy l'observa une moue suspicieuse aux lèvres, l'air de dire arrête-de-te-la-péter, puis il revint vers elle avec un petit sourire, il lui ordonna de faire la même chose des yeux. Elle prit sa respiration et s'élança comme il lui avait recommandé. Tremblante comme une feuille, et s'avança d'un pas titubant, mais réussi avec beaucoup de mal, derrière elle, elle entendait ses amis l'acclamaient, retenant un sourire, elle fit la même chose, en se penchant vers la gauche avançant de quelques centimètres, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était même pas tombé ! Elle s'écria d'un petit cri victorieux accompagnait d'une danse triomphante, mais prise dans son élan, elle perdit son équilibre et s'apprêta à tomber lourdement comme les autres fois, mais elle sentit des bras encerclaient sa taille. Elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur, qui l'observait d'une petite moue je-t-avais-bien-dit-de-ne-pas-faire-l'imbécile.

- Héhé, merci ?

- Mouais, bon je vois que tu apprends vite sinon ! Dans trois jours tu seras capable de patiner sans avoir l'air d'une crétine…

- Hey ! **S'indigna t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.**

- Bah quoi… Bon je pense qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, on retournera ici demain à la même heure.

- Au faite, **se rappela t-elle, près des barrières, s'apprêtant à rentrer à la terre ferme,** merci encore !

- J-te conseille de regarder devant toi, tu vas encore tomber ! **Lui dit-il en baissant la tête l'air gêné.**

_Le lendemain à la guilde_

Lucy racontait ses exploits à tous les mages d'un air victorieux, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Grey, lui, l'observait d'un regard biais, retenant un sourire en voyant son sourire triomphant. Mirajane s'approcha de lui, un plateau à la main, et lui donna un petit coup sur sa tête.

- Grey, ferme ta bouche quand tu regardes Lucy, tu baves… **Fit remarquer Mirajane en rigolant avant de partir.**

- Mais je bave pas ! Merde… **Soupira t-il, en ayant compris qu'il s'était fait avoir.**

- Grey, tes fringues…. **Lui souffla Cana avant d'ingurgiter un autre tonneau de bière.**

- 'tin…

Puis les portes de Fairy tail s'ouvrirent dans un grincement horripilant, ce qui fit penser à Mirajane qu'elle devrait la graisser, les mages observèrent l'intrus d'un petit regard curieux, Lucy s'élança vers le jeune homme, faisant deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Ses yeux noirs la suivant du regard, sous des mèches cuivrés. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage en voyant la constellationiste.

- Kyouta ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **S'enquit Lucy curieuse**.

- Je passais devant, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te voir, **lui répondit-il en rougissant.**

- C'est gentil ! Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis !

Il la suivit, gêné des regards insistants des autres mages de Fairy Tail, puis elle l'emmena vers un table assez rempli.

- Alors je te présente, Erza alias Titania, puis Lisanna, ainsi que Cana, ne t'étonne pas elle boit tout le temps, **rigola t-elle avant de poursuivre**, le crétin aux cheveux roses c'est Natsu, puis Grey !

- Salut ! **Dirent tous les mages sauf Grey qui lui avait un visage fermé en fixant Kyouta.**

- Hey ! Louuuushi tu m'as ENCORE oublié !

- Ah oui, et cette petite boule de poil super chiante , c'est Happy !

- Je sais pas si je dois être vexé… **Ronchonna Happy dans son coin.**

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous rencontrer, **souria Kyouta puis il adressa un regard gêné à Lucy**, je suis désolé, mais j'avais une petite pause, je dois y retourner, mais on se voit dans trois jours.

- Oh c'est dommage, **fit Lucy déçue**, oui, on se verra à la patinoire !

Un peu timidement, il s'approcha d'elle, et déposa un baiser sur son front, laissant Lucy toute rouge sous les exclamations peu discrètes des autres mages tandis que Kyouta s'en allait, le rouge aux joues. Grey affichait une petite moue de dégout, et sans un mot, il s'empressa de partir sous les regards étonnés de ses amis, enfin sauf de Mirajane qui elle avait une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux.

_Deux jours plus tard à la guilde vers 17 heures…_

Lucy était assise à une table, le coude posait dessus, sa main dans sa paume, l'air pensante.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de Grey, à vrai dire, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, enfin, un grand ami, avec qui elle partait faire ses missions avec le reste de l'équipe. Mais depuis ses quelques jours, elle aimait de plus en plus passer du temps avec lui, elle rigolait beaucoup avec le mage de glace. Et puis il lui avait appris à patiner, désormais elle tombait beaucoup moins ! Mais bon quelques fois elle faisait exprès de tomber juste pour qu'il la rattrape, elle savait que c'était mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Après tout, ça ne faisait de mal à personne ? Puis elle réfléchit à Kyouta, c'était un beau jeune homme qui l'avait aidé à la bibliothèque, en effet, il travaillait depuis quelques mois là-bas, puis ils avaient sympathisés jusqu'à se voir en dehors de la librairie, autour d'une boisson et d'un gâteau ou dans un parc. Il avait des cheveux roux d'un air cuivré et des yeux noirs, mais une tout autre image se dessina au lieu de lui, elle voyait des yeux azulés la regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle tombait, et des cheveux sombres soyeux au touché. Elle secoua la tête nerveusement, mais pourquoi voyait-elle Grey au lieu de Kyouta ?! Non non, c'était son cerveau qui lui jouait un mauvais tour, c'est tout….

- Alors, **s'enquit Mirajane en s'asseyant à sa table,** ça avance tes cours de patinage ?

- Super bien ! Grey est un super professeur, **lui répondit Lucy en souriant, puis elle fronça les sourcils,** au faite, tu ne devrais pas être au bar ?

- Lisanna me remplace, je prends une petite pause. Alors prête pour demain ?

- Demain ? **Répéta Lucy en fouillant dans son esprit**

- Bah, ton rendez vous avec Kyouta, bien sûr ! A moins que tu veuilles continuer les cours de patinage avec Grey… **Insinua la barwomen en lui jouant du coude.**

- B-beh, bien sur que je m'en souvenais ! **Ria Lucy d'un rire jaune, en culpabilisant**, et oui je suis prête pour demain ! Grey a dit qu'il m'emmènera dans une patinoire que lui seul connait, tout à l'heure, tu sais de quoi il parle ?

- Non désolée, tiens en parlant du loup !

- Salut lu' !

- Coucou Grey, on peut y aller, **souria Lucy en rougissant.**

Les deux mages plongèrent dans la forêt pendant quelques minutes, étonnant Lucy qui s'attendait plutôt à rester dans la ville, elle suivit de près le mage de glace qui marchait d'un pas déterminé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin vers un grand lac, un gigantesque miroir reflétant les montagnes si hautes qu'elles touchaient le ciel dégagé. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'émerveillement sous l'œil amusé du mage de glace. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Au faite, comment tu veux faire du patin à glace ici ?

- Tu oublies que je suis un mage des glaces ? **Souria t-il amusé devant la rougeur qui s'installait sur le visage de la jeune mage.**

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, Grey parla d'une voix qu'elle trouvait très belle à écouter, et il claqua d'un seul coup ses deux mains jointes formant sur l'ancien lac, un couche épaisse de glace. Lucy ouvrit grands les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné.

- Wouah !

- Je fais ça quand je veux être seul, **lui dit-il dans un air de confidence,** mais tu ne le répètes pas à l'allumette hein ?!

- Promis, **lâcha t-elle ravie qu'il s'est confié à elle. **Et si nous essayions cette glace ! Au faite, tes fringues…

- Merde !

Après de nombreux fou-rires, et de chahutages, ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe en soupirant. Grey avait sa tête posé sur ses deux mains mis en dessous de celle-ci, ses yeux bleutés observant Lucy sourire en regardant le paysage. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma de suite, en soupirant.

- Lu', t'avais dit que si j'avais besoin de n'importe quoi, tu serais là c'est ça ?

- Heu oui, tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?

- N'y va pas demain. **Lâcha t-il subitement laissant de court Lucy.**

- H-hein ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles….

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de te faire un dessin ? **Se moqua t-il en haussant un sourcil.**

- Avec pleins de couleurs ! **S'exclama t-elle en rigolant un peu.**

- Plus sérieusement, je crois que je suis fou amoureux de toi… **souffla t-il en observant le coucher de soleil à travers le lac à présent fondu.**

- J-je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller… **Dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, en se levant.**

- Attends, tu dois y aller, parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ou tu as peur de tes propres sentiments ? **L'interpella t-il en la retenant par le poignet.**

- Je dois y aller, parce que … je veux y aller !

- Vraiment ? **Insista Grey en s'approchant tout doucement d'elle.**

Ses lèvres frôlaient de quelques millimètres celles de la constellationiste qui par réflexe ferma les yeux, il posa ses sa main sur les hanches de sa partenaire, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de lui. Elle se laissa faire comme une marionnette, et de son autre main, il lui remit une fine mèche s'évadant de sa queue-de-cheval, derrière son oreille. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres d'un geste tendre, et Grey ferma à son tour ses yeux pour s'abandonner à leurs baisers. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent se séparer à leur plus grand regret, toute rougissante, Lucy réussit à bredouiller.

- Grey tes fringues…

- Q-quoi ? **S'étonna t-il en regardant son corps, pourtant il n'était pas à poil comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'il comprit il releva la tête pour la sermonner.**

Mais elle s'échappait déjà en courant, les joues en feu, évitant avec du mal les branches. Ses pensées bousculant les idées qu'elle s'était faite, et surtout se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire, laissant un Grey déboussolé, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et donna un coup rageusement à un rocher avant de se laisser tomber par terre en soupirant déçu.

Le lendemain, Lucy s'apprêtait dans sa salle de bain, l'air maussade. Devant son miroir, elle ne cessait de fixer ses lèvres, se souvenant du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Grey. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire du coup, son cœur balançait entre Kyouta et le ténébreux Grey…. Elle soupira, et donna un dernier coup de brosse sur ses cheveux légèrement bouclés. Elle lissa d'un coup de main sa robe bordeaux ornée de dentelles noires, et évidemment elle n'avait pas oublié de mettre un legging en dessous au cas où s'il elle tomberait. Elle partit en direction de son rendez-vous le cœur lourd….

Du côté de Grey, il patinait d'un air absent sur le grand lac gelé par sa propre magie. Il laissa le vent passait entre ses mèches brunes, il se laissait aller, bougeant au rythme de ses patins. Il soupira, au moins il était tranquille ici, personne ne connaissait cet endroit … A part Lucy, mais à cette heure ci, elle devait être aux côtés de Kyouta, entrain de patiner comme il faisait…. Jaloux, il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa au bon moment, de toute façon, il n'allait pas la voir débarquer, c'était impossible.

- Hey Grey, je croyais que tu ne tombais jamais ?! **S'écria Lucy, toute essoufflée, les mains sur ses genoux fléchi.**

- Que ?! Tu… **S'étonna t-il les yeux grands ouverts, en s'arrêtant au milieu du lac.**

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu courir ?

- Non c'est que… Pourquoi tu es là ?

- A bah c'est gentil merci, bon bah je repars… **Bouda t-elle en commençant à repartir d'un air malicieux.**

- Non ! C'est pas ça, tu devais pas être avec Kyouta ?

- Si, mais je lui ai expliqué que quelqu'un m'avait demandé un service alors…

- T-tu restes avec moi alors ?

- Autant que tu le veux, **souria t-elle en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.**

- Ça risque de durer longtemps tu sais… **Répondit-il d'un air espiègle en la prenant dans ses bras.**

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de ses lèvres, ne pensant qu'à la sensation de les avoir contre les siennes. Mais à quelques millimètres, Lucy se recula,

- Grey… Tes fringues, **se moqua t-elle d'un air narquois.**

- Menteuse, je les ai, **lui souria-il sournoisement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.**

**Pour une fois que je fais un OS (assez vieux, déjà 1 an) avec mon autre couple préféré, c'est assez rare :D**

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :D**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous **


End file.
